Wrath of the Nine: Gen Nakaido vs. Yatsu of Shiragakure
Team Gen were walking along the vast plains of the Land of Fire. Having left the village and the Konohagakure forest about an hour ago, their destination was a merchant's village about ten kilometers away. Their mission was to escort and protect some carts of gold, silver, rare fragrances, and a sword said to have been in the hands of a hundred masters. It seemed to be an easy B-rank mission. Though the plains seemed peaceful, rouges scoured every nook and cranny and awaited the rewards that any unfortunate wandering soul had. However, Team Gen had fought such rouges before, and they were not going to back down. Gen stayed at the head of the group. The jōnin team leader's steel-colored eyes cautiously looked in every direction. There was something strange about this field to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. In fact, it seemed a bit more dangerous to him that just a field full of crazed rouges and bandits. He thought that this mission would become something much more than protecting an ancient sword."You look worried,......Gen sensei," asked a curious Art Uzūba. "It's this air, I don't like it," Gen answered, his normally gruff and hushed voice even deeper and quiet than average, "I feel as if we're being followed, and not by mere bandits, but much more-" "Gen Nakaido, the legendary Fireworks Ninja, we meet again!" shouted a voice near the horizon. The voice came from a man who stood not too far from Gen's location, but he wasn't alone. Two more people were with him. One was a man who looked as if he could lift up a mountain. The other was a young girl, a little older than Gen's teammates. As Gen scrutinized them further, he could see one unifying feature of all three of them. They all wore white jackets with various red designs, but there was one design that made Gen's heart nearly stop: the kanji for nine. "Yatsu of Shiragakure, Niguro Satsukamochi, and Tamao Ehu. Three of the Nine of Shinziro," Gen whispered, stepping back a little. He had heard of the Shinziro Tenga Group and their Nine before. One was bad enough, but three made things worse. Gen looked up on his students and his voice rose, "Saphiro, Art, Kaede, get out of here! Get back to Konoha if you can and alert the Hokage. We have a serious crisis! I'll keep them at bay as long as I can!""But,....our mission is to escort this man," Shouted Saphiro Kimza,"If it is the Nine, I know to stop them.I'll stay here help you sensei" added Saphiro. He was one of the Nine, Gen thought, I might need his help if things do get too hot to handle. Gen let out a short sigh and nodded, "Fine," he said, "Saphiro stays, but Kaede and Art, you two get going. That's an order!" "It does not matter who stays or leaves," Yatsu added, "but you too will not leave alive. Shinziro must not leave deserters revealing our secrets!" At that moment, Yatsu, Niguro, and Tamao rushed towards the group. Yatsu weaved a series of hand signs and shouted, "Wind Release: Pressure Blast!", expelling a large sphere of condensed wind forward. "Yatsu,....years of fighting and still you don't realise that fire is strong against Wind...........Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique" Gen laughed, as two two fireballs,which expanded due to the wind rushed towards the Nine. "I guess these old dogs will never learn new tricks, eh?" Tamao chuckled, "Earth Release: Giant Gauntlet Technique!" Tamao created a large stone glove and punched threw the the first fireball. However, an explosion followed and it tossed her to the ground, but she recovered. "My turn!" shouted Niguro, "Water Release: Liquid Siphoning Technique!" He grew a large mass of water from the plantlife around him, draining them they withered. "Now, Water Release: Pressure Sphere Technique!" He threw the sphere of water into the fireball and the two exploded into a large plume of steam. Yatsu took the time to rush through the steam and appeared in front of Saphiro, "Die scum!" he yelled, pulling his his back."That earth technique, how come.."said Gen,as he looked at a paralyzed Saphiro, Gen came in time to push Saphiro out of the path, hurting himself in the moment.Gen however woke up, and asked The Nine,"what do you want...?". Yatsu scoffed and picked him up, "Is it not obvious, fool?" Yatsu chuckled, shaking him, "You and I have a long history together. I couldn't bear not to see my old friend. You've won your battles back in the day, but this is over for you. Besides, the Kimza has confidential information that must stay under wraps." He then tossed Gen to the ground and crossed his arms, "Now get up and fight! You are far stronger than what I am seeing, or are your old joints finally tightening up on you?" Gen was confused, but he acted tough, saying "Scardy Cat, why did you bring those two fools with you,.....", then he looked a Saphiro saying, "get out of here,......no use they are strong for you,".